pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/E Gloom Farmer
variants due to update this build works better with fire attunement Toras 01:48, 25 May 2007 (CEST) Very true, this is Sneaky Match, I originally posted this build back on guild wiki, Below is a video of the same run in hard mode. http://youtube.com/watch?v=8JB-zeDp0as As you see in the video, I'm using an alternate skill bar, that should be reposted on the main page here. Match 07:21, 26 May 2007 (CEST) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 13:03, 24 June 2007 (EDT) it works its good i still use it when i need skill points .. and i get sometimes lucky and get a gloom shield byt usualy far too high req :( --'Iwan13' 14:10, 16 August 2007 (CEST) it works damn good - dont know y its in other for - U NEED AT LEAST RANK 5 LIGHTBRINGER for either HM or NM in my oppinion - i have made 200K+ gold so far--Xisded One 09:55, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :but you go sin primary just for shadow form, which is quite pointless when seeing the drawbacks. notx. if it works it doesnt mean its the best one. and we need the best ones in this site. PvX:WELL --Morten 21:01, 28 August 2007 (CEST) LOL just cause u dont know how to use it. What drawbacks?? the monsters running away?? thats hard mode for gods sake. even then i can still take the entire group down with the 1 shadowform... u use phoenix and lava font twice and all dies - i have had 50+ torment gems now thx to this build... o and we need the best builds here ey? u an admin? not your decision - if u dont like the build keep ya trap shut - im sick of anti Assassin people on these wiki's that either crap up builds or just delete them entirely.--Xisded One 05:02, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :assassin is one of my fav professions dude. and dont ever attack me again. --Morten 11:02, 29 August 2007 (CEST) I think it works fine - stop giving it a bad rating--Bloody Key 06:10, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :first, no one can tell me to stop voting. i'm not an admin but every user is allowed to vote and express his opinion. also, i'm an user who read policies and you "both" seem not to have. second, you're probably using sock puppets to raise the votes of your build. i'll have a sysop have a look at this page. also your comment above is a personal attack so watch your words kid. why the build is bad: bad skill choice.bad profession choice. no snare, no glyph of sac. slow. subpar to elementalist primary, this isn't boss farming. and with that i mean THAT a boss farmer can go both El/A and A/El with similar results while you plain cannot. you have to add spells and take up slots because assassin cant have high fire magic. --Morten 10:37, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::morten your vore is ignorant ... yes no one can stop you from voting but dosent mean that no one can delete them... as far as the build is considered its rather good and MS can be conisidered as a snare due to the KD and bed of coals boosts the efects of MS... first try to understand the build and then give a vote ... i said my bit Iwan13talk 13:52, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::yes, and socking is ALOT more ignorant than my vote anyway. i'm not answering anymore on this page. --Morten 14:57, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::No user can tell another to stop voting on a build except a sysop, and only in extreme cases. Anyone who made a sockpuppet here will be banned except the original maker of the said sockpuppets. Any further infractions of PvX:NONO results in a permanent ban for the puppetmaster. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:36, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::: im not saying that sockpupets are good in fact i agree with you on that matter completely morten ... its just i think that your vote is rather unfair ... i never meant to insult you in any way i just stated what i thought on this matter ... no hard feelings right ??? Iwan13talk 23:15, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Get over it Morten - stop acting like a damn child - just cause u prefer the ele variant to the sin variant doesnt mean u have to bag it. I have been using the sin version for ages now because i dont have an ele. Plz can u keep your oppinions to your self - i have lotsa friends that prefer this build to the ele - longer shadowform = longer protection and u can spam your skills longer--194.187.213.89 04:01, 30 August 2007 (CEST) (sorry gotta create account) :first off... wiki IS about oppinios :second its his choice to vote we may not like it but thats how it works here... now stop this bickering .... Iwan13talk 10:48, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Lol at you above.just go get a real life and you'll learn what an opinion is. ivan, it's ok.--Morten 15:55, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Wow, I didn't know my build had such controversy around it, honestly, it was meant for assassins wanting to farm gloom, without having to take an elementalist through the game, it works fine for such purpose, and can also be used to get through the norn fighting arena. I admit, the elementalist build probably works better, although since gloom is at the very end of nightfall, assassins that have already gotten there can use this build just as well as the elementalist one. If you have an issue, you can just add an "Assassin variant" to the E/A one, I don't really care :P Match 21:49, 30 August 2007 (CEST) morten quit being a bitch. ASSASSINS OWN ELES get over it BlueraskRask of Shadows Map plz Hi, I'm still kinda new at this build, and i got lost about where they were going in the video, gonna ask if any1 can put a map of the run so it's easier to follow, thanx. ^^--Godess of Angels 06:06, 23 September 2007 (CEST) -I also would like a map with it, I can find the first group, but not the group of Six Curse of Darknesses Adriaanz 17:43, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Description you said , ...with high damage PBAoE skills..., umm. Three of your 4 damage dealing skills aren't PBAoE. Only Phoenix is.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:04, 9 February 2008 (EST) :PRetty sure lava font and bed of coals are PBAoE--Goldenstar 15:12, 9 February 2008 (EST) Hehe, I love this build :D Have been using it since r1 LB, died most runs but got enough points to get to r2 which fixed most of my problems - after that it was easy :D One question though, where is this group containing two Wind of Darknesses and one Scourge of Darkness? I scouted the area and couldn't find much else worth trying to bring down. If I knew where this last group was, I think this build would work even greater. --Fushichou 03:41, 13 May 2008 (EDT) Buff to Shadow Form Just like all the others now you can keep up shadow form permantly very easily: prof=assas/eleme firema=12 shadow=12+1+3 deadly=3Attunementof SwiftnessParadoxFormPhoenixShowerof CoalsFont/build FTW! Selket Shadowdancer 08:25, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ouch shadow form got hit really hard like 2 weeks ago surprised nobody commented. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:41, 29 July 2008 (EDT) :It got archived, what more is there to say? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:54, 29 July 2008 (EDT)